Luminescence
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: The fairy doesn't hurt Ralis; Link knows this. In his ill state, love is a way to reach him. EXREMELY MILD SHOUNEN-AI. Currently a Oneshot but idk :D


**This was created because…**

**1. I can't think of anything for **_**Slavery**_** right now.**

**2. I have another OTP that I am in love with, so I must write about it and all its fluffiness ^^**

**Ralis/Link has always been sweet or spicy for me, which is why I like it. I hope u guys will, too.**

**Sorry about **_**Slavery**_**. I have a writer's block for that subject right now.**

**This fic takes place right before Ralis gets well in Kakariko Village :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Luminescence_

The air was crisp and the skies were grey, the slightest fragment of orange sky peeking through the clouds that had gathered over Kakariko Village. The man, clad in green, raced through the town with his eyes to the floor. Lacking a horse, he was much slower than he would've liked. The sun was beginning to fall below the horizon, and that was when the inn would be locked up. He had to hurry, or he wouldn't make it in time. He had to see the one who he had saved a few nights ago; the one whose name wasn't known yet. He was young, at most only twelve or thirteen; no one had seen his eyes. He refused to open them… But he mumbled, speaking only of his mother, saying Zora's prayers for her.

A trail of dirt followed the Hylian as he turned the corner and followed the scent of something burning over a fire to the Elde Inn. He didn't slow down to run up the ramp; he didn't hesitate to twist the door knob… But… Oh gods…

_Locked._

"Dammit."

* * *

"Where's Link? He said he'd be here!"

"We've locked the doors already; he'll have to try again tomorrow… And I'm sure the boy can wait."

Said Zora boy turned his head a bit, moving and settling under the warm towels Beth and Colin placed on his head. "L-Link… Where's… Where is he…?"

Ilia and Telma turned and gazed at the child, who barely said a few words at a time. Suddenly he was asking for someone that he'd almost never heard the name of… it was… weird.

How could they tell the ill boy that his savior wasn't coming? _Why_ would they tell him? _When…_No, _who_ would tell him?

_Crash._

The boarded up windows scattered around the hotel were secure enough to hold the weight of a boar… but one had been broken and cracked open. The man cursed as he slid through the opening he had created with his sword, cutting his arm on the metal.

"Link! You're gonna have to pay for that."

"Shut up, I know that."

Ilia flinched a bit at his tone. He pressed on the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm just… stressed out." He whispered the last part to her, as to not upset the Zora a few feet away from him.

"I understand. Do you at least want a bandage for that?"

He nodded, pulling up a stool and sitting next to the bed. Quickly placing a hand on the boy's forehead, he noticed a mild fever, but it wouldn't affect him much.

"Link…"

The hero's hand immediately left his forehead and found its way to his left hand. Gripping it gently with a bandaged hand, he tried his best to soothe the child. "I'm here… It's me."

"Mmm…" The Zora shifted his weight suddenly so he could move closer to the blonde's body heat. Lying on his side, he sank deeper into to the mattress and let a small smile play on his lips. Link felt good knowing that he made the boy happy. It made him feel warmer, as if he was by a fire.

"Ralis…"

"What?" The hero was caught off guard by this word. Was it in a dictionary? Was it even a word?

"My… My name…"

"Oh… Sorry."

He shook his head and laughed silently. Link reminded himself why he was so anxious to get here, sitting up straighter and pulling a jar out of his pocket. Ralis complained a bit when he felt the man's heat fade, but he was reassured when it returned to him. The lights were off; he could tell. It was safe for him to open his eyes a bit now. The light wouldn't hurt him.

"Be _really_ quiet, ok?"

"Why?" His voice was gravelly from sitting in bed all day. That, and being sick.

"You'll scare it…"

"Hm?"

"Just watch." The hero moved to sit on the bed with the Zora boy, opening the jar and allowing its contents to flutter about the room. The fairy was blue, sparkling and leaving behind a trail of luminescent dust. This light wouldn't hurt Ralis… it was actually really pretty. He _did_ like how the brightness danced in front of his closed eyelids, though. It made his curious as to where it was going and what it was thinking. But he couldn't help but open his eyes wide, memorizing the way the fairy moved. The blue light played on his soft skin, as well as the blonde's next to him. Oh dear, he had almost forgotten about Link! How rude of him! He stole a glance quickly, hoping to not disturb the Hylian. It didn't help, as his chin was caught and he was facing the hero entirely. He didn't feel threatened; it wasn't supposed to come off like that anyways.

"You have green eyes, huh?"

He nodded. "You have… blue."

"Um… yeah." Link smiled silently, glad that the lights were off to hide his redness. "I've never been this close to a Zora before…"

Ralis laughed. "_I've_ never been this close to a _human_ before."

"So we're the same… I mean, in a way."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So… it's pretty, isn't it?" The two gazed at the fairy once more; mesmerized by the way it looked. Ralis nodded again, not being able to create words with his scratchy throat.

"Just like you."

The Zora turned to face the hero and looked into his eyes again, seeming confused. "You… You mean it?" Gods, he was so red… but he was warm by Link, so it was ok. The blonde nodded and grasped the boy's hand gently in a way that felt different, but not _bad._ He noticed Link shiver, and he willingly asked, "Are you cold?"

"Yeah."

"Then move under the covers and get warm."

He accepted the boy's offer and pulled himself under the sheets, tangling himself and Ralis in them.

"_He's so warm…"_ The boy thought to himself. He needed warmth; but he wouldn't let anyone but Link warm him up. He was just comfortable with his rescuer being the one to help him out. He didn't really like being touched, but it was different with the blonde; he kind of liked it. The man's gentle hands were surprisingly soft for a swordsman, and that was one of the reasons they felt so good against his skin. He pressed himself to Link's body, placing his arms around his waist. He needed rest… he'd waited so long for his hero to return; it'd worn him out.

"Whoa."

"Oh…Is there a problem? I-I'll move if this is… making you uncomfortable."

"No, it's alright… you seem tired anyways… _And_ you're sick. Why don't you get some rest, ok?"

Ralis nodded and rested his head on the Hylian's chest. Capturing the fairy and placing it on the nightstand, he closed his eyes and prepared for sleep himself. This was kind of nice... It was always cold back in Ordon, and he had no one to keep him warm, so he liked it. The inn's only heat was a fire downstairs, so it wasn't helping. For an aquatic being, Ralis was warm to a point that it was perfect. The windows contracted the cold, but Link didn't feel it.

"Goodnight, Ralis…"

"Mmm…"

The fairy fought the glass walls, creating a flickering blue light across the room. It was comfortable; a good way to go to sleep. Link liked it… and he had a feeling Ralis did, too.

* * *

**There we go. I don't think there's a way to continue this, but if you want me to, you **_**must**_** have something for me to work with, because I have no idea. Thx for reading, I luv u guys!**

**-Hollow :)**


End file.
